Drops of Jupiter
by Fire Arrow
Summary: The assasination of the last member of the Hokage... songfic...


****

Drops of Jupiter

A/N: Be surprised…

Disclaimer: FoR ain't mine, you know that, and neither is the song.

A flick of her head sent drops of water from her flying from her hair onto his cheeks, yet she didn't notice him; even when he picked up a napkin from his table and wiped his cheeks. No, she just walked off towards the bar for a drink, her hips swinging slightly with her well kept feet in falling into pattern along with each other.

****

[Now that she's back in the atmosphere]

[With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey]

[She acts like summer and walks like rain]

[Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey]

[Since the return from her stay on the moon]

[She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey]

His eyes followed her around the cafeteria like a predator stalking its prey. It was she, the girl of his dreams, the girl he was to assassinate. He liked his lips and fingered the knife he had hidden in his belt. He wouldn't be using that; he would be using the poison, the poisoned drops. His lip tightened as he thought of the way they worked. They burned your insides then made their way to the outside. In the end there was nothing left of you but your ashes. Like fire. Fire that consumed you and only left behind your ashes, and if you were lucky your legacy and your honor; but that was rare.

****

[Tell me did you sail across the sun]

[Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded]

[And that heaven is overrated]

[Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star]

[One without a permanent scar]

[And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there]

It was her turn, he knew it was coming. They had killed each one of them, one by one. Only she was left. First it was the healer… then the rock head… then the fire-boy… then the puppet master… the ice-boy and the child wonder followed. All dead… only she remained, thanks to his pulling a few strings. Kirisawa Fuuko was allowed two years to live. One year spent in mourning, the second in trying to forget her mourning days. He would have given her a third year but there were policies. His master had said no.

****

[Now that she's back from that soul vacation]

[Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey]

[She checks out Mozart while she does tae-Bo]

[Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey]

[Now that she's back in the atmosphere]

[I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain Ol' Jane]

[Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land]

It was amazing, he, the honorable assassin. The one who'd only kill if it were to restore glory, killing just for the sake of his master's vengeance? It was his way to get back. To get revenge, for the humiliation he had been faced with. When they had defeated him. If it had been his old master, the one before him, he wouldn't be faced with a task as terrible as this. No more fighting for her, it was her doom, her end. The last of her, just like his master wanted.

****

[Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet]

[Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day]

[And head back to the Milky Way]

[And tell me, did Venus blow your mind]

[Was it everything you wanted to find]

[And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there]

His pride twanged, unsure weather what he was doing was honorable for him or not. Yes, it was. It was too late to take the other road, the road not taken the road that would have made life easy. He couldn't go halfway and then quit. If it was not for him it was for his team, his assassin guild.

****

[Can you imagine no love, pride, and deep-fried chicken]

[Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong]

[Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation]

[The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me]

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and her eyes widened. He smiled at her and took a seat next to her. The drops, he took them out and slipped them in her drink while she stared at him, not her drink. "Saicho! What on earth are you doing here?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

****

[Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet]

[Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day]

[And head back toward the Milky Way]

The bar was in an uproar as Saicho walked out. Fujimaru would be glad to hear of his success, yet he knew somewhere up in the heavens his Sensei was frowning down on him.

****

A/N: I don't care if you think this sux. I write for myself and I enjoyed writing this. That's all that should ever matter… drops of Jupiter does not stand for the poisoned drops, it's just by chance that the poison was referred to as "The drops." I liked the lyrics and I thought it went with the story so I chose it. ---- Now I sound conceited… I guess I'm just begging for reviews *dripping with Sarcasm*

I can't believe I'm going to upload this… I'll probably take it down soon so give me your comments if you think its worthy of being criticized (although personally I would ignore a stupid fic like this myself) and I'll take them in consideration when I re-write this.

This is the second time I'm uploading. I can't seem to get the word wrap working!


End file.
